Images may be captured by a variety of consumer electronic devices, such as mobile communication devices (e.g., cell phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), etc.), cameras (e.g., contemporary cameras or digital cameras), video cameras, etc. Many times, captured images of eyes of a subject (e.g., a person, an animal, etc.) may be ruined due to red-eye effect (or “red eye”). The red-eye effect is the appearance of red eyes in images captured using a flash device or flash. Light from the flash occurs too fast for the iris of the eye to close the pupil. Light is passed through a blood-rich area (called the choroid) alongside the iris and then strikes the retina. Some of the light is reflected back out through the iris, and a captured image records this reflected red light, which has passed twice through the reddish choroid. The red-eye effect may include color variations of the reflected light from species to species (e.g., cats may display blue, yellow, pink, or green eyes in images captured with flash).